FRAGILE SYSTEM
by PressTheResetButton
Summary: LuKaito ONESHOT: She still hoped that he would understand the message she wanted to convey to him... Based off Luka's song, Fragile System : Boys x Girls.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK. This is actually my first time writing a Vocaloid fic and I know that this pairing isn't really a shipping. I just think that they need more love. I think they are perfect for one another. So, let me just apologize if this seems to be crappy and I'm not as good as the other writers out there. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>Luka Megurine looked down on that blank sheet of paper. She kept on tapping that pencil on her desk just waiting for inspiration to strike her. She tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear, sighing in defeat, as there was not a single thing that popped into her mind.<p>

She stood up from her desk and walked over to the glass window in her condominium. She looked over Tokyo, the place she had called home ever since. The streets were busy as usual and there was a little traffic by the base of her building. She turned her back onto the building and looked at her place. It was a little messy but it didn't bother her that much. She looked at the table she had been earlier. Paper was cluttered everywhere.

Luka didn't know what was happening to her. It had been 6 months since she last released a single. Her company had tried writing songs for her, but they never turned out to be good enough for her whenever she sang them.

What was happening to her? She wasn't like this before. She used to write songs all the time and they turned out to be her biggest hits. They used to be filled with all her emotion and every single word was pure Luka.

But now, it seemed pointless. Her words were hollow and didn't mean a thing to her. She was empty. She was alone in this world and she had recently come to accept that fact. She walked back to her table and started to think again, what would be her next biggest single?

Someone knocked on her door.

Luka stood up and opened it to find a fellow artist on her doorstep. The young girl looked at her with a smile.

"Miku." Luka's angelic voice spoke softly towards her friend. Miku looked at Luka. A little shocked to see what state she was in.

"Luka, you look terrible." Miku exclaimed, pointing to the fact that Luka now had eyebags. She pushed her way through into the condominium. She found the place to be a wreck. It wasn't like Luka to be like this. Most of the time, this place would be clean and Luka would be relaxing herself. But this wasn't the Luka she knew.

"Miku, what are you doing here?" Luka asked as she offered her friend a glass of water. She found Miku picking up all of her clothes on the floor and putting them in a basket. Luka sighed at the site of her friend.

"Miku, you shouldn't be doing that… You're not my housekeeper." Luka stopped Miku from cleaning her place any further. Miku stopped in her tracks, still carrying a pile of Luka's clothes.

"Luka, are you wearing…" Miku dropped the clothes in a basket along with the other dirty clothes she picked up. Luke looked at what she was wearing. A large white button down polo and of course, her underwear. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun with loose strands of hair everywhere.

"Yes Miku. This is Kaito's." Luka replied, clutching the over sized polo. Luka sat down and lowered her head. She felt hot tears rolling down against her porcelain cheeks. Miku heard her sniff and sobbing. She sat down beside the pink-haired woman and gave her a warm hug. Luka just kept on sobbing as she hugged Miku back.

"I… I loved him…" Luka sobbed onto Miku's shirt. Miku patted her friend on the back. She knew the situation Luka was in. For the past few weeks, she had desperately tried to come up with a few good songs. But none of them fit her. It wasn't giving out the chills down your spine or giving off the Luka-vibe. It was plain and empty.

"I know you did Luka. You two were the happiest couple I have ever seen. He's such a… a…" Miku wasn't the type to curse. That was more of Meiko's image. Miku was just a good and innocent type of girl.

"An asshole?" Luka finished it off.

"Yes… that word!" Miku nodded. Luke released her grip from Miku and leaned back on her chair. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy from all the crying. Luka had never felt like this before. It was as if a heavy weight has just been lifted off her shoulders. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Wow. I haven't cried like that for a while now." Luka said giving off a small smile towards Miku. Miku smiled back, happy to see that her friend was now smiling again. "Sorry for getting your shirt wet. I think I have a spare somewhere." Luka stood up going into her room.

"Luka, I'll handle this." The teal-haired girl followed Luka into her room. As she was walking across the living room, she came across a few sheets of paper. Miku picked them up and read them.

"Fragile System…" Miku muttered to herself. She kept on reading the lyrics that were written on the sheet. She started to hum the tune a bit to try and see if it suited the song. Once she was done humming it, she smiled. She liked it and it was catchy. And what's more, she knew it came from Luka.

"Hey Miku, I found this shirt. It may be a bit too big for you but it's the smallest I got." Luka came out with a puffy blue shirt.

"Luka! You go and take a shower." Miku pushed Luka into her room. Luka seemed a bit confused about the turn of events. She saw Miku open up her closet and began to rummage through the clothes. She pulled out a simple black tank-top and jeans. She then pulled out a jacket and some heels for Luka to wear.

"Miku, what are you doing?" Luka asked.

"You go and take that shower, I'll clean up here. You can thank me later." Miku said as she approached Luka and gave her the sheet of paper she found earlier. Luka read what was written and seemed discontented with her work.

"Miku, I can't submit this. It doesn't make any sense." Luka said, holding out the piece of paper.

"Not all of our songs make sense. But this one, I'm sure would pass. It's a Luka song after all." Miku winked at her friend and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Luka re-read the lyrics and tried to sing the tune along with it. She did have to admit, it was sort of catchy. Luka then proceeded to the bathroom. She was going with Miku on this one.

LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK

Music started to boom in the recording studio. Inside the booth was Luka (now looking refreched) holding the headphones to her ears. On the controls were Gakupo and Miku, who were helping out with the production of this song. Along with them were Meiko, who was drinking some sake and the blonde Kagamine twins. The door swung open to reveal a blue-haired man walking in. He had his trademark blue scarf and an ice cream with him.

"I heard about the new song." He said.

"We were just as surprised as you ice cream." Meiko spoke as they watched through the glass Luka re-reading the lyrics one final time.

"Kaito! I want ice cream!" Len demanded.

"Me too!" Rin copied her brother.

"Sssh everyone, we're starting." Gakupo said as music started to play. Luka took a deep breathe. This was finally it.

_Naze soko de uzukumatten no? mama no tasuke wo matteru no?  
>Shizunda kao wo shite guru guru maware!<em>

The Kagamine twins along with Kaito were sort of surprised in a way to hear Luka sing. Normally, she would use her angelic voice to the maximum of its abilities. Now, it was like she was holding back.

_Damatte saru kemonai kuseni chuutohanpa ni nakisakebu  
>HONTO ha kimi ni aitai no ni<em>

Though the song sounded a bit too dark for the likes of Luka, they could feel her emotions through it. She meant every word as she sang that. Kaito just kept on staring at Luka on how she sang this song.

_「OTONA NO JIJYOU  
>de gomakashite kakkou wo tsukete jibakusuru<br>nankai shindemo KURIA dekinai_

Luka looked very serious at this as she sang the words very fast. This was even faster than those lines in just be friends. Yet, she kept her pitch and dictated every word, pouring her very essence into it.

_shoukon no kusatta hikusa wo yasashisa da to itsuwattekita  
>tsumaranu tatemae nado subete kowashite<em>

They suddenly felt a strong surge of power coming from Luka's voice as she nearly yelled those lyrics. Kaito was over whelmed by her voice. After all, there was a reason why he did fall in love with her.

_One more time One more time  
>Kimi ni aerunara<br>One more time One more time  
>RISETTO BOTAN woOne more time One more time<br>Tsutaetai kotoba ha?  
>One more time One more time<em>

Everyone felt the emotions Luka was trying to pass on to them. The feeling of loneliness and longing for a person. Rin looked like as if she was about to cry or something.

"The chorus was meant for you." Meiko uttered to Kaito.

Kaito felt so stupid now.

_Nani soko de tachidomatten no? dareka ga inakerya tatenai no?  
>Nasakenai kao shite kosokoso odore!<em>

Luka took a glance to the glass and saw her fellow Vocaloids there. Even Kaito. Though she knew this song didn't make really much sense, she still hoped that he would understand the message she wanted to convey to him.

_Tamatte shime kemonai kuseni chuutohanpa ni ude wo kiru_  
><em>HONTO ha dareka ni kamatte hoshii no?<em>

Kaito had no idea what Luka went through. Before this, he thought that she was ok after their break-up, but from hearing these words coming out from those lips, he couldn't imagine what pain and loneliness she must've gone through. Now, she had poured all those feelings into this one song meant for him.

_「WATASHI HA HITORI_  
><em>to no tamatte jitsu ha dareka wo motometeru<em>  
><em>nankai hanaretemo modoritakunaru<em>

He knew her all too well. The way she seemed to speak to him with anger and longing through this song, just made him feel even more guilty and sorry.

_kokoro no yojireta minikusa wo sensai da to itsuwattekita_  
><em>kudarame iiwake nado subete moyashite<em>

Another over powering sound came from her. Whatever she felt before, he knew she couldn't erase as everything was now being poured into this song.

_One more time One more time_  
><em>Kimi ni aerunara<em>  
><em>One more time One more time<em>  
><em>RISETTO BOTAN wo<em>  
><em>One more time One more time<em>  
><em>Tsutaetai kotoba ha?<em>  
><em>One more time One more time<em>

Those words just kept on repeating itself. Luka now wanted a brand new start and wanted to forget everything that had happened. That word. "Time" the only thing that healed Luka and make this song to powerful.

The audio started to fade, and Luka now sighed deeply. Once the recording was done, she stepped out of the booth and into the room with the rest of her friends.

"Luka! That was an awesome song!" Len said as he gave Luka a hug. The others except for Kaito had gather around Luka congratulating her and assuring her that this would become a big hit. Luka tried to deny it would become as big as her other singles but the words of encouragement just kept on coming at her.

"Hey Kaito, maybe you wanna say something to Luka?" Gakupo called over. Kaito looked at the group who was now looking back at him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Do you guys think I can have a private word with Luka?" Kaito requested.

"Sure. No making out here for too long." Gakupo joked as they were all walking out leaving the two alone. Of course, this rewarded him with a smack to the head from Meiko and Miku who in unison just said "Shut up."

"Hey Kaito." Luka spoke once they were the only ones left there.

"Hi Luka." Kaito replied with a smile. He hadn't said her name to her for a long time. Her name felt strange rolling off his tongue. Before Luka tried to say anything else, he cut her.

"Meiko told me. It was for me, wasn't it?" Kaito asked. Luka nodded in reply. She felt some tears forming in her eyes. Kaito approached her and cupped her face with his hands. He brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"I hate seeing you cry." Kaito told her. Luka just giggled and removed his hands from her face. Kaito seemed a bit taken aback but remained calm. "So, what were those words you wanted to tell me?" he asked her.

Luka walked up to him. They were so close now. She took his hands into hers. She tip-toed and gave him a kiss on the nose. She knew Kaito loved her kissing there. It always relaxed him in some way. When Luka pulled back, Kaito felt really terrible about himself for leaving this girl.

"You'll find your answer there." Luka said as she released his hands, leaving a folded note into them. Kaito clutched the note in his hands. Luka looked down and turned around. She started walking towards the door.

"I know you, want to start again…" Kaito said just as Luka held onto the knob. "I don't think I'll find the answer to this question in this note, but… Am I… Am I part of that?" he asked her.

Luka turned around confused and looked at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Will I be part of your life again? After, you press that reset button." He told her, quoting her lyrics in a way. Luka suppressed a smile. He must've understood her feelings then. She always knew that he would always understand her. She turned around and opened the door.

"You can if you want to." Was all she said before she left him in that room. After a few seconds, Kaito looked down on the folded note. He hesitated for a while before unfolding it and read those words that she'd written with her neat hand writing.

_'I love you'_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. :)<em>


End file.
